plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AWPXML/Archive 3
:P I won't be blocked, Mister or Miss. I did neither spam nor vandal. Ask Someone456 if you want. Besides, calling names is NO PROBLEM, such as Uselessguy, TONS of people called him names (UsefulGuy), and you ASSUMED I called you Niccolo, and I bet you'll also GUESS what Niccolo means, right?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 13:47, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Blovers LOL There's a stupid way to know whether or not there is a Lucky Edit badge coming out. It's Uselessguy's and my little secret *smirk*. -3primetime3- (talk) 03:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) It's not really "hacking," but it gives you an extra 100 points on the leaderboard when you know it's coming out that's all. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but all I'm saying is that it wasn't really suspicious as no one else really paid attention. It could be considered as "hacking" because it isn't fair Lucky Edits, but okay :) -3primetime3- (talk) 00:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) What did I call? How did I call you? What harsh consequences? HA! National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 04:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) AND PLEASE... Stop always assuming. That "name" was for somebody OTHER than you, don't always think I am always against you (because I also against others sometimes). National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 04:40, October 31, 2014 (UTC) You are promoted to administrator Hey dude is Halloween Active there because here it's already Christmas since October 13, 2014. Hey I know some of my edits are poor and others are rich but the problem is the grammar. Ok..ok..Also this is the special thing I want to say- You can see on the Dead Man's Booty Gallery that there's a Creekee11's DMB Pictures the problem is I got only a few times to edit it so it's not yet finished..can you make it stay in there because they may delete it.Creekee11 (talk) 12:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Is that serious anymore? I found that FUNNY! (quote)I don't care if it's me or not, but if you call me a name one more time or refer to me again, I will block you for 2 weeks. Now, since you don't care if I was referring you or not, how will you know I am referring you? Like for example, I said a random place name: New Zealand, I am not referring you, but you MIGHT ASSUME I was referring you, since N and Z appear. THAT IS NOT FAIR TO ME AT ALL. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 13:30, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Besides, (quote from the rules) This includes calling someone's opinions "stupid", harassing people continuously after being asked to stop, or directing any words that could be taken negatively at someone. The first time you are caught bullying someone, you will receive a warning. After that, a one-week block, then two weeks, a month, a year, then a permanent ban. Since I didn't use any names of "harassment", how could you block me? and even I did "harass" you, you didn't give me any warning, and a one-week block, HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU BLOCK ME TWO WEEKS. It seems that you aren't familiar with the rules... calling yourself an admin... LAUGH!National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 13:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) which of those "names" did you find quite rude? National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Keep this in mind Help me by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 12:51, November 8, 2014 (UTC) by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 13:00, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Your brother! by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2014 (UTC) counter your message No I don't mean you when I mean "someone". This is because I wanted to weaken the powers of admins and bureaucrats especially the strongest one, so I am referring the the "top" of this wiki, NOT YOU, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NO MATCH WITH HIM! WHY? JUST WHY, EVERY SINGLE TIME, I TALK ABOUT A USER WITHOUT USING HIS FULL USER NAME, YOU THINK I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU? Your "theory" is trash, you know why? There is neither axiom nor definition in it, so your "theory" collapse. Also, I wanna know, if you think I don't really like you, why not you try communicate peacefully with me? Good relationship starts with good communication.National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 23:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY? Can we just calm down quietly and talk peacefully? First of all, you are the admin here, you should be the one who is nice first. Sometimes, when you say something that isn't true about me, I have to talk back because I am not a sitting duck. Is it just simpily because you are above me then every wrong thing you say about me magicaly become true? Besides, whenever I say something, YOU ARE ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE TO ATTACK ME NO MATTER WHAT IT IS. Also, everybody in the world should know, to weaken a nation (i.e. Japan), you have to attack the guy at the top (安倍俊三), I am doing the same thing here. Next, you lied about I opposed you in your admin thread, I supported you at the last, and according to some laws that appeared around the world, only the FINAL VERSION counts. Also, I think several user doesn't deserve admin post, not only you, so your "theory" won't stand. Last, I didn't lie, not even once. I MIGHT BE LYING IN YOUR PERSPECTIVE ONLY, but truely I didn't lie in ANYWAY. If you think I lied, give proof. You ALWAYS assuming everyone I talk about is you, I just wanna know why. Last question, does talking back to an admin deserves block in this wiki? NOTE: remenber that, the time when I was still an admin, you insulted me a lot more serious you did to me, I might have blcoked you even more serious. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 04:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) o come on I won't admit something that I haven't done. For opposes in admin thread, I not only oppose you. That's the truth that never changes. If you tell me how I lied and also the real truth with proof, I will tell you how you insulted me in the past when I was still an admin. If you think Talking back is rude, you talk back to me the exact same times I talk back to you (also in the time when I was STILL an admin), is it just because you are the admin now so that you said that I am the wrong doing one here? Also, if you think Talking back deserves blcoking, I should have blcok you FIRST when I was still an admin. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 23:11, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Referring you once doesn't mean I will be referring everytime after that. THAT IS AN AWFUL theory. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 02:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Theory A true theory must contain: Axiom+Definiation. So... you "think" I mean you everytime after that, there is neither an axiom nor a definiation. The conclusion is: your theory won't stand one second. Besides, the time that you didn't talk back, I found it very peaceful, can we continue to maintain this "peace"?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 23:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC)